Gitcoin
Basics * Gitcoin is a platform to get paid for working on open source software in Python, Rust, Ruby, JavaScript, Solidity, HTML, CSS, Design, and more. Grants * Gives grants; "Gitcoin Grants has facilitated the distribution of $711k to Open Source since it's launch in January 2019." ''The biggest brunt of these grants has been shouldered by Ethereum (gave three times with $150.000 in total) and Consensys ($100.000). * From Token Tuesdays (8-1-2020): ''"One of the more novel aspects of Gitcoin is that of Gitcoin Grants - an initiative that leverages a tokenized subscription model to allow anyone to fund any grant with as little as 1 DAI. Beyond the unique opportunity for crowdsourced web 3 funding, Gitcoin Grants has also served a test grounds for quadratic funding - a scheme in which Gitcoin matches grants relative to the number of individual contributors to any given grant, rather than the total amount of that grant. In practice, this means that a grant which receives 50 2 Dai donations will receive more in matching than one that receives 1 donation of 100 Dai. More information on how quadratic funding works can be found here." * According to EthHub #93 (23-12-2019): "$200k in matching will be given out in Q1 of 2020 to Ethereum projects that have grants listed on the Gitcoin website. $75,000 will be allocated to a “community pool” and $125,000 will be allocated to an “infrastructure pool”." Given grants * Funded (1-2020) Plasma Group in the first and second round. * From Token Tuesdays (8-1-2020): Round 1 "The first Gitcoin Grants CLR round occurred from February 1st to February 15th, 2019. The initial pool of $25,000 from the Ethereum Foundation, ConsenSys, and a few other prominent individuals was met with $13,242 in total contributions across 126 unique community members. The leading projects to receive funding in the first round were Prysmatic Labs with $5,929, MolochDAO earning $4,061, and Uniswap receiving $2,765." Round 2 "Given that the first round was a major success, Gitcoin Grants bumped up the total matching pool to $50,000 in the second round to support a total of 42 well known Ethereum projects. The second round ran from March 5th to April 19th, 2019, extending the contribution period by almost a full month. In total, the second round aggregated $56,535 from 214 unique contributors - resulting in an average of $264 per contributor. The Official ProgPow Audit was the largest recipient, earning a total of $13,575 from 7 contributors with an additional match of $13,547 from the grant pool." Prysmatic Labs, MolochDAO, and Uniswap also got grants once more. Round 3 "The third Gitcoin Grant CLR round occurred in Q3 between September 15th and October 2nd. Round 3 featured a $100k matching pool directed towards 65+ open source projects listed on Gitcoin Grants. Relative to the other two rounds, round 3 was by far the biggest round in terms of both participation and grant distributions. In total, Round 3 distributed $270,000 across 1,982 unique contributors - a massive increase in community participation from previous rounds. Within the top 10 projects, Lighthouse was the largest recipient in terms of total funds, earning nearly $51K in grants. With that said, EthHub, one of the most popular information resources for Ethereum, received the highest amount in terms of a CLR bonus, earning $16,209 from the matching pool alone with a total of $21,006 in funding across 131 unique contributors. Other notable projects and individuals to receive funding in this round included Austin Griffith ($23,911), rDai ($10,193), and the Vyper Dev Fund ($14,218). The top 10 projects raised capital across an average of ~84 unique contributors, up from ~10 in Round 2 and ~8 in Round 1. Round 3 was a monumental shift for Gitcoin Grants as community participation soared to new levels while the matching pool also reached its highest ever." Round 4 "Round 4 will feature a new record-high for the matching pool, reaching $200,000 for a combination of community projects, including media, marketing, and other similar projects along with the infrastructure pool used to support ETH 2.0 development, DeFi applications, UX improvements and more. Round 4 will last just over two weeks between January 6th and January 21st, 2020." * Round 4 was big, as can be read below. The top 5 Tech Grants where given to Tornado.Cash, DappNode, Sablier, MetaGame and DeFiZap. The top 5 Media Grants were Week in Ethereum News, @antiprosynth, EthHub, Bankless and David Hoffman Round 4 Before Drama * From EthHub #97 (21-1-2020): "If you’ve been active on Twitter over the last week you would of seen some drama surrounding the recent Gitcoin Grants CLR round and how the matched funds are being distributed. Eric and I touched on this subject on last weeks weekly recap episode but since then some new drama around people using Gitcoin to fund private goods (such as invites to private channels). To alleviate these concerns, Owocki announced that any grants found to be offering quid-pro-quo in exchange for donations will not receive CLR matching. Regardless of the drama, this round of CLR matching has been the best ever for the platform with $98,000+ from 1000+ unique contributors being raised for open source projects in just over 12 days." Outcome * From their own blog (31-1-2020): "..there were two pools of funding to allocate in Gitcoin Grants Round 4 using the Liberal Radicalism mechanism. * The Media Pool ($75,000). Supports media, community, and marketing projects * The Technology Pool ($125,000). Supports Ethereum infrastructure projects spanning ETH 2.0, decentralized finance (DeFi), crypto wallets, UX. With $200,000 for grabs, here’s what happened in just over two weeks, from January 6th, 2020 to January 21st, 2020. * $143,642 in funds were committed by the Ethereum Community. This, plus the $200,000 in matching funds results in $343,642 to Ethereum projects for this CLR round. * 5,936 contributions were made to 230 open source Ethereum projects * 1,115 unique Ethereum community members participated in the funding round This was a huge jump from Round 3 (see Vitalik’s review here), almost doubling all major numbers. From 80 projects to 230 projects. From 477 contributors to 1,115 contributors. From 1,982 contributions to 5,936 (!)." Kudos * From their website: "Kudos is a way of showing your appreciation for another Gitcoin member. It's also a way to showcase special skills that a member might have, such as Pythonista, or Design Star. Kudos tokens can be bought and sold on the Kudos Marketplace." Team * Kevin (or Owocki as he’s commonly referred to) is the “Chief Roboticist & Wannabe Philosopher King” (aka the founder of Gitcoin) Category:Companies/Organisations